


Slow, Love, Slow

by Vermi1ion



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Post-Triangulum Arc, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermi1ion/pseuds/Vermi1ion
Summary: Makoto and Yamato take their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Hotsuin Yamato/Sako Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Slow, Love, Slow

**Author's Note:**

> The power of chaotic bisexuality.  
> Title taken from that one sexy Nightwish song, somber implications from their past lives ensue.

He noticed his gaze lingering on the woman in front of him. Yamato continued to stare as he wondered how and when he fell for Makoto, as for his entire life he has previously believed someone such as him was incapable of love, and incapable of lust. Regardless of the how and when, what he felt for her now was inescapable. His yearning for the commander burned like a white-hot flame from within his body and mind alike. His thoughts continued to race as he she stood in the doorway, timidly covering herself in a black bathrobe.

“Well?” Makoto asked, bringing him back to reality, “Are you going to keep gawking or are we going to…” She trailed off for a moment, grasping at the hem of the robe, “...do this.”

Yamato could not help but smirk a little in spite of himself. He had no right to scoff at her nervousness especially since he could tell his cheeks were flushed as scarlet as hers. “I’m sorry, Makoto, I suppose I was lost in the moment.” His smirk grew conspicuous, “You’re more than welcome to help me undress if you would like.”

At the proposition, Makoto’s cheeks somehow flushed into an even brighter shade of red.

“As an apology for making you wait so long for this night.” He added, with a tinge of embarrassment that clashed the smile still on his face.

While they officially began dating a year prior, the couple agreed to wait some time before bringing their relationship to the next step. Makoto however, had the more active libido out of the two and Yamato eventually took notice and proposed that they finally get intimate with one another.

“Well?” Yamato said, in the same tone she had just minutes prior.

Makoto steeled herself and made her way to the bed. The younger man stood up in response and took her hands into his.

“Are you nervous?”

“A little,” Makoto replied.

“Will this be your first time as well?”

“N-not really,” Makoto’s tense frame loosened up, “I’ve experimented a little with some boys and girls before my JP’s days.”

“Then I can assume you have an idea of what exactly it is that you want tonight, correct?”

“I wouldn’t say an exact idea per se, but yeah, an idea.”

“While I am frankly inexperienced, I did my research.”

“You researched…. Sex…” Makoto smiled at the strange cuteness of the fact.

Yamato grasp on one of Makoto’s hands tightened as he guided it to his collar, “Let us make this a night to remember then, shall we?”

Makoto’s fingers coiled around his tie, transfixed by his pale violet eyes looking into hers as he brought his other hand to her cheek.

“I love you, Makoto, I am so utterly in love with you.”

“Yama-“ The woman’s voice was abruptly cut off by his lips pressing against hers.

Yamato’s pulse quickened as she kissed him back with even more hungry fervor than what he was used to. He tried to return them with as much passion as he could muster as Makoto undid his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt.

In a moment he was topless. He felt strangely vulnerable and exposed, but in a decidedly good way. He was thin to the point of looking gaunt, but his lover made it abundantly clear that she desired such a body.

Makoto pulled back from the kiss to get a better look at Yamato. Her dark blue gaze scanned him up and down before stating the obvious, “You’re so… pale.”

“Evidently.”

“Of course, it’s not a bad thing.” Makoto closed the gap between them again, “I think you’re beautiful.”

Yamato was taken aback by the comment. “Beautiful?”

“Yes, I’ve always thought you’ve had this otherworldly beauty and elegance to you.”

Yamato fell silent as he tried to come up with a compliment to return which could compete with such a bold statement. He was never one with words when it came to matters of the heart.

“I guess it’s my turn now.” Makoto said, her shyness evident as she slid the bathrobe off her shoulders, letting it fall unceremoniously to floor.

Makoto’s athletic form was a lot to take in. From her taut shoulders, to sizable breasts, to shapely hips, and long legs. If Yamato was told in his youth that one day he would admire a naked woman as if she were a statue made a marble, he would have scoffed. The young man was at complete loss for words as he continued to stare.

Makoto stifled a laugh. “No words at all?”

“None would be suitable for how I feel, looking at you now.”

“Really now…” Makoto’s expression darkened as she reflexively held one of her shoulders, “Would you still desire me if I were mangled and scarred?”

“What kind of question is that, Makoto? I love you for your mind, your body is a mere extension of you that I would love unconditionally as you love mine.”

Her face softened in response, “I know, I just. I needed reassurance is all.”

Even though the two of them had talked about their pasts extensively, old thoughts still clouded her mind now and then. “Anyway, before I kill the mood… Would you like to continue?”

Yamato kissed his answer into her mouth as he undid his belt and pants, laying himself as bare for as she was for him.

Naked bodies pressed against each other; the two lovers continued to kiss.

Makoto felt up Yamato’s chest and ribs as he tenderly caressed her neck and collarbone. Yamato dragged his hands over Makoto’s well-muscled back until his lips reached her ear.

“So what shall we do first?” He whispered as he pushed her close enough to the bed that they were almost falling onto it.

Makoto’s breath deepened with desire, “Um… How about you finger me. Slowly.”

The young man wordlessly acknowledged her request and laid the woman down on her back. He made unflinching eye contact with her as he inserted his right hand’s fingers into her wet folds while his left massaged one of her breasts.

Makoto stifled a whelp of pleasure as Yamato curled fingers pushed in and out of her, teasing her clit ever so slightly with each pass.

He grinned with satisfaction as what he was doing was clearly working. He was pleasuring her, and that fact alone aroused him even more deeply.

“Oh fuck…” Makoto cursed under her breath.

“Does it feel nice, Makoto?” Yamato teased as he sped up the movement of his fingers inside her. The hand massaging her breasts grasped one of her nipples.

“Yes, yes, fuck…”

“Are my fingers alone enough to make you incoherent?” He asked playfully though he could barely understand what the heat of the moment was doing to his own mental state for that matter. He pulled away his fingers and curiously tasted them. It was completely new and yet somehow familiar.

“Delicious… Now then. I presume cunnilingus is next?”

Makoto’s internal temperature flared, her heart pounded harder than she could have though possible, “Y-yes please.”

Yamato gave her the most seductive grin her could muster as he pushed his long silver locks from his face. He got down on his knees in front of the bed. One at a time he draped her shapely legs over his shoulders, kissing her inner thighs tight with toned muscle. He was effectively driving himself mad at this point.

Makoto trembled with lust, a hint of shameful embarrassment in her voice, “Enough teasing. J-just do it.”

Yamato gave her a quick glace upwards before plunging his face between her legs. Makoto immediately let out a moan as his tongue explored her inside. Every movement sent a shock through her core, quickening with each lick and suckle. Without thinking her hands reached for Yamato’s unruly hair, pulling him even deeper into her.

Yamato relished in her flavour, her sent, and the sounds of her gasps of ecstasy. He was in a compromised position between her powerful thighs, on his knees, and she was pulling on his hair so hard that it hurt but he did not care. It all culminated in a feeling he had never experienced. It was overwhelming and nonsensically immensely pleasurable.

“Yamato I’m-!” With another scream, Makoto suddenly came on the face of her lover. She released her grip on his head, chest heaving up and down as her orgasm began to fade.

Yamato stood up, wiping his face and pushed his messed-up hair from out of his eyes. How on Earth did he reduce such a strong woman to a quivering mess on a bed?

“You enjoyed that, good.”

Makoto, still breathing heavily, lifted her head, “It’s your turn now.” She stood up taking the young man’s chin in her hand, “I’m going to… fuck you.”

“How uncharacteristic of you.” Yamato remarked with a sly grin, “so crude.”

The woman disregarded the quip in an attempt to gain back some control of the lovemaking. She grabbed the man by the shoulders and abruptly pushed him down to where she had just lain. She began to kiss his neck and chest while she pushed her hips down on his, feeling his erection rub against her thighs and folds. She nibbled the more sensitive areas of his neck, being careful not to bite too hard.

Once again Yamato was completely at her mercy, and he loved every second of it. “Hibiki was right. You really are such a pervert,” he muttered.

“You brought condoms, right?” Makoto asked, kissing his face and jaw. “I’ll get one for you.”

Yamato could only blankly watch as Makoto took his member into her hand and rolled it on. The touch was not intentionally sexual, but it sent a shiver down his spine. He once again marveled at beautifully sculpted woman straddling him. It also felt as if the temperature had only been rising since they began.

Makoto was taken aback by his sudden innocence, for a lack of a better term, she let out her thoughts “Cute…”

With eyes locked, Makoto intertwined both of her hands’ fingers with Yamato’s, “Are you ready?” She asked.

“Of course I am,” He replied as he pulled one of her arms downwards, planting a small kiss on the back of her hand. He smiled lovingly at her, but this time it was only with his eyes.

Despite all the foreplay and other means of sex the two had just now experienced, this small tender yet teasing gesture was what finally set Makoto completely off the edge, from lustfully flustered to a frenzy.

She shuddered, “I-I”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to do it now!”

Makoto pinned him down and lowered herself onto him with a sharp gasp of delight. Both lovers’ hands still interlocked, she started to move slowly.

Yamato let out a quiet moan, “Makoto…”

Back and forth in a circled motion, Makoto rocked her hips against his. With each thrust she became more aggressive, little by little. She reveled at the sight of the young man underneath her who intently watched her with such kind lavender eyes, still tightly holding her hands like his life depended on it.

Yamato stared at her in adoration. How on Earth did this ever happen. In their past lives they were merely superior and subordinate, with no chance of a relationship blooming into anything but ruin.

“I love you Makoto.”

Makoto’s pace quickened even further, until she was practically grinding Yamato into the bed beneath them.

“I love you,”

“I…I!” Makoto’s head rolled back as she came once again.

Yamato clenched his jaw as her pulsating walls effectively set him off as well. He arched his back, then pushed himself upwards into an embrace so the two could ride out their climaxes together.

After a few minutes, their pulses returned to normal and their breathing slowed. The couple separated and Makoto laid herself down next to Yamato.

“I never did hear you say it back,” Yamato huffed.

“Say what back?”

“Were you so transfixed by my ‘otherworldly beauty’ while I pleasured you or while you were topping me that you neglected to hear it?”

“Oh, I heard it both times… But to be honest, yes, yes I was.”

Yamato let out a loud single syllable laugh at the response.

Makoto did her best not to become flustered by him yet again as she snuggled closer to him.

“I love you too. I love you Yamato Hotsuin.”


End file.
